A Better Day
by Ican'tthinkofadecentpenname
Summary: It's never easy being a hero. But each one has their sidekick to bring them back up.


**No Young Justice until April 8th is like no oxygen until Memorial Day. D: Wartemis fiction, to calm the mind. It starts of in the middle of their conversation, explains it, then fills you in on the rest of the conversation. Very...angst-y.**

**Disclaimer: Not my cartoon, word.**

**

* * *

**"It's none of your business! Now get out!" Artemis had been followed home. Followed? Artemis? Surely she would've sensed a person stalking behind her. But, this person also happened to be able to break the sound barrier with his body. This made it very easy for this certain boy to just sneak behind corners or blend in with a group of other wiley teenagers. Artemis had trailed up to her room, and right when she opened her bedroom door, a knock rattled her window. Further examination led to Artemis noticing a 6 foot freckled ginger standing there, his face tout with determination and the need for answers. She pulled open her window, quietly, and putting her finger to her lips to tell this boy to be quiet. She would've yelled at him, but that would've woken her mother. He stepped in, examining the room in one quick glance, then got down to business.

"Your arms, show them too me." Wally crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Really? You're here to see my arms?" Artemis rolled her eyes, but nervousness still pulsed through her.

"Yes. Show them too me. And if you don't, Batman will know what you and I know." Wally layered each word on top of each other like a delicately constructed sandwich, each syllable was spice and condiment to the overall taste of meat and bread.

"What do you and I both know Mr. West? Because I think you're just here to mess with my head." Artemis narrowed her eyes, creating an illusion of confidence. She had began cutting 6 months ago.

"We both know what's on your arms. We both know what you've been doing to yourself." Wally had known since last week. He's tried to get her to mention it, but with no sucess. He decided to face her head on. He knew when everyone went out to the boardwalk and she insisted on keeping her sweatshirt on. His suspicions rised when he saw her constantly rubbing her arms. He'd been dropping indirect questions all week, but he hadn't caught her yet. He didn't know what else to do.

"You know, huh? You know?" Artemis moved closer to his face, now pointing her finger at him chest. How dare he. How dare he pretend to know.

"Yes. I do." Wally said these words like he was signing away his soul.

"It's none of your business! Now get out!" Artemis was yelling, she didn't mind if her mother woke up now, she didn't want this.

"Your mom hurts everyday when she wakes up. Image the pain you'll cause her when she finds out what you do to yourself. Show. Me. Your. Arms. Or I'll go get her right now. And Batman will find out as well. And you know we're he'll send you? Straight to the hospital to get checked. You think he has time to deal with hormones? He's a member of the Justice Leauge. And then M'gann will constantaly be asking to care for you, and everyone on the entire team will leave you alone on a deserted island of solitude. So dammit Artemis, stop being so strong. Show me your arms and none of this has to happen." Wally said the words so forcefully it could make one wonder how the air didn't break from the power of them.

Artemis wanted to throw knives at him. "I hate you!" She threw a punch right at his face, aiming for his cheek. But, being the fastest boy alive, he easily dodged it. Artemis tried again, and again, each time aiming for different areas of his body.

The more she tried to hurt him, the more tears came to her face. She had broken into a fit of sobs soon. She kneeled down on the floor, breathing heavily, choking up tears. Wally picked her up; she was to distraught to stop him; and laid her on the bed. He squatted on the floor, right next to her face, and brushed her cheek with his hand. His breath was slow and even, like waves. Soon, she calmed down, and pulled up her sleeves. Red marks were left all down her arms, like huge pieces of deep red confetti.

Wally traced each scar with his finger, knowing it wouldn't make anything better. But he tried to fix them.

"If I could, I'd make them all go away. I'll do anything I can." Wally said, supressing a sob down into his throat.

"I couldn't ask that from you." Artemis said calmly, sitting up from her space.

"I'm already in too deep." Wally hugged her tightly, because he needed a better next day.


End file.
